The present invention relates to a propulsion system. More particularly, the invention relates to a propulsion system for hydrofoil, planing and semi-planing sea-going vessels.
Marine or sea-going vessels may be damaged due to malfunction of equipment and may be inoperable due to the need for replacement or overhauling of machinery. Naval vessels are not only susceptible to these difficulties, but may be damaged in action, as well. It is of extreme importance that naval vessels and certain types of commerical vessels be maintained in sound operating condition and that any malfunction or damage be remedied in very short time periods. Also, when a vessel is at sea and suffers malfunction or damage, it is essential that the vessel be able to proceed under its own power to its destination.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a propulsion system for hydrofoil, displacement planing and semi-planing sea-going vessels, which propulsion system is of simple structure and functions to maintain operable power in the vessel although such vessel suffers malfunction and/or damage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a propulsion system of simple structure, which functions economically and efficiently to maintain damaged hydrofoil, displacement planing and semi-planing marine vessels in operation under adverse conditions, including damage and malfunction of the vessel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a propulsion system for hydrofoil, displacement planing and semi-planing sea-going vessels, which system insures peak performance of the vessel although part of the system is inoperable due to malfunction, damage, or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a propulsion system for hydrofoil, planing and semi-planing sea-going vessels, which propulsion system functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to maintain a vessel almost completely operable although part of such system is totally inoperable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a propulsion system for hydrofoil, planing and semi-planing marine vessels, which propulsion system maintains operability and maneuverability of the vessel although 50% to 75% of its machinery is damaged or malfunctioning.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydrofoil, planing and semi-planing vessel propulsion system of simple structure, which is economical in operation, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to operate and steer a marine vessel although most of its machinery is non-operative.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a propulsion system for hydrofoil, displacement planing and semi-planing sea-going vessels, which propulsion system results in considerable economy of fuel consumption.